The Vampire Diaries : Damon's Hook and Line
by Lucretia Debrev
Summary: An apology to those who read my work. I'm sorry this took so long to publish, but a very dear friend of mine lost a relative recently, and with school starting back, I was very busy and unable to think about my writing...but here it is! Finally finished the conclusion to 'Damon's Killer' and there will be more where this came from. Thank you for all your support. -Lucretia


**The Vampire Diaries: (Damon's Killer-Part 2) Damon's Hook and Line**

**Collaboration and Ideas of Lucretia Debrev and HopeSproutesWings **

"Why can't Elena see you?"

"I'm dead."

Before Damon could say anything else he was overwhelmed with shock and panic.

"Can't breathe!" he gasped.

"What do you mean you can't breathe? You're already dead."

Damon felt something come out of mouth. _Dirt? What the hell…oh no. I've got to find a way to tell Jeremy where I am before it's too late._

But it already was, as Damon stammered out Jeremy's name he felt himself returning to his body, he could already feel the numbness and pain of the cyanide, and the dirt burning his lungs and eyes.

Damon gasped, he was falling down a narrow hole.

"Whoa! I say you ok ol' chap?"

Damon's eyes were still burning. _Male voice. English. Klaus?_

"Klaus?"

"Who? No, my name's Tom McCoy. This is Monet, my wife. She's a witch, and this is Jim Hokes a former business man. We are from the twenties and Jim here is from the late forties, what time period are you from?"

"What are you talking about? Where am I?"

"Well you were poisoned by the landlady, you tried to kill her as we all have, and realizing that you were a vampire, she put you down here with us."

"Ok, but do you know where here is, _exactly_?"

"No. We don't know the name of the town or the woman herself."

"Why couldn't I breathe?"

"She must have thought about burying you instead of sending you here I suppose."

Damon realized he was covered in dirt and his head was bleeding from the fall.

"So you're all vampires….victims…of her?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"You've been here for almost a hundred years and _none_ of you found a way to get _out_?"

"We've tried everything. Tried to dig our way out, climb our way out, we even pretended to be dead on the off chance she'd take us out of here to burry us. Nothing's worked."

"A little old lady was able to kill and trap a vampire _and_ a witch? How?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that. I was being rhetorical."

"Do we get anything to eat?"

"Yes. She sends blood bags down every two days. Of course there's no way to tell how many days or years we've been down here because there's no light coming from that hole. So, again, what time period are you from?"

"What time period am I from or what time period is it up there?"

"Both."

"I was turned in 1864. The year is 2010."

They all stared at Damon as if he was sent from hell. Damon stared at them, devoid of any emotion accept anger and annoyance.

_I need to get out of here now. I need to get back to Mystic Falls so I can do the sacrifice and rid the world of Silias forever. I can even get Talia Bennet to provide a permanent foothold in this dimension for Bonnie. But first I need to get out of here! How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?_

"Tell us about yourself." Monet said.

"Well….My brother and I were compelled to love a vampire named Katherine, without telling each other. The people in our town tried to kill her, we got in the way and died with her blood in our system. I went to Katherine hoping to blackmail her into ridding me of bullet I took in the civil war. I was a fool. I didn't want anyone to know about the bullet because I didn't want to seem weak in my family's eyes." Damon paused and sat down feeling strangely weak, his anger and annoyance leaving him as remembered how naive he'd been.

"I need to get out of here so I can kill a supernatural being called Silias. Silias wants to drop the veil to the Other Side and that would cause any dead person to come back and haunt us. Anybody who ever died with a grudge could come back and get their revenge. But if I can go through with this sacrifice, put Silias's soul in my body, and kill him again, it'll be over."

Damon realized that he was reviewing his complicated plan which his prison mates had no way of understanding.

"My brother, Stefan, is Silias's doppelganger."

Damon didn't know why he was saying any of this to these four strangers but it felt good to tell someone what he knew, it helped him sort out his plan and situation as well. It felt good knowing someone else knew what he was thinking, and not have to keep secrets all the time. Damon realized to his dismay that he'd known Bonnie was dead before Elena told him so.

"I've got to bring a witch back because...her death wasn't needed."

"How do you plan to bring her back?" Damon jumped realizing this was the first thing the shy woman had said sense he arrived.

"I don't know. But I need her."

"If I get us out of this hell hole, I think Stefan is trapped in the safe in the lake where we were supposed to dump Silas. If I get you out of here, I need you to get Stefan out of the lake. Keep him alive but restrained. If he knows I've got a death wish he'll never let me go through with the sacrifice."

"Why?"

"My little brother and I fought over Katherine's doppelgänger, Elena. She was Stefan's girlfriend for a long time...and now she's mine."

"You think he won't let you go through with it simply because of Elena, not because he cares about your blood connection?" Tom asked.

"Yes. We compete for everything. We competed for my father's approval, Katherine's attention, and Elena's love. We always have and always...he'll get Elena in the end. In the end my father disowned me, Katherine dumped me, and Elena will grieve and then move on. She'll find shelter in my brother because they will have both lost the same person. Stefan will feel guilty, but that is his burden, guilt. So eventually his guilt for taking Elena back when I die will fade into the grey of guilt he's felt all his life. He'll be able ignore the guilt for specific reason and simply regard it as his never ending burden, not something he should feel true guilt for."

"What's your burden, Damon?"

"My burden is...remembering, I suppose. I will never forget the lives I've ruined and the people I've hurt and lost."

"No one will ever forget the terrible things they've done. That's not a burden, Damon."

"I feel nothing sometimes, that takes all my concentration to put up walls and boundaries that's what I live for. That's my burden."

Monet smiled faintly, the way Bonnie might have when she knew she was right about something.

"How are you going to accomplish all this when you're stuck down here?" Jim asked.

"I don't know yet…..I've established a link to Stefan so when Silas and Stefan both die, Stefan will come back to life, Silas will be dead for good…." Damon mumbled.

"But you're not human."

"I established the link to a friend of mine, Matt. He'll come back for other reasons."

"Look, rest now. There's nothing to be done now. Not while you're in this state from the old woman's poison." Monet said calmly.

"Yes old sport rest now." Tom chimed in.

_But I can't, I've got hurry, I've got to…..but I do feel tired and beaten. Think of a way to get out of here. Just think. There's got to be some way to get us out of here._

"So what brought you all to this town?"

"Monet and I were on our way back home, in Georgia. We got lost in a storm. The only place available seemed to be the bed and breakfast so we stopped there. Just like you we thought she rather odd, but we drank the tea and coffee and such anyway. Woke up when she'd already started dissecting us; that's when she knew we were vampires. Then, next thing we knew….we were here."

Damon looked at Jim.

"I almost went an inn down the road, The Bell and Dragon, but someone told me I'd be more comfortable at the bed and breakfast. Same thing that happened to you two happened to me."

"Isn't it odd….do any of you even know the name of the town we're in? I don't think I saw a sign that told me anything."

"Now that you mention it….I _don't_ remember seeing any sign or names." Monet said.

Jim and Tom nodded.

"What's your point?"

"I just….it's almost like the town, the woods, the bed and breakfast; it's so quaint, so…easy to just stumble upon. Almost like a trap…I don't know. Maybe it's just coincidence."

Monet and Tom sat down on the floor and sighed.

"I need you to kill me."

_"What?"_

"I need to talk to a medium and the only way I can do that is if I'm dead."

"Um, ok. Can you try to give them a hint as to where we are?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. I'll make it fast."

Tom snapped Damon's neck.

Damon woke up in a dark nothingness of fog and shadows that morphed into voices which then shifted into people.

"Damon?" A familiar voice called out.

"Lexi. Pleasure to see you again."

"How'd you die?"

Stefan helped Damon up.

"That's not important…..Listen, Stefan. I've got to find Silas so I can do the sacrifice. I know it's risky but I think Matt can be linked to both of us so you'll come back and I will too. Maybe I can even bring Bonnie back in my place if it comes down to it. I need your help to find Silas, _please_."

"Ok. But what about Elena?"

"I'll…..find a way to say good bye properly before I go."

"I've got a surprise for you. You'll never believe who I found."

_A _surprise_? Are you kidding me? At this grave time he wants me to meet someone? You've got to be joking!_

Stefan lead Damon around an old oak tree to a stone bench. A figure sat, back to them on the bench, calmly.

_Wait a minute…..I recognize that oak. I'll always remember that tree. That's the tree Stefan and I used to play hide and seek by, it's where I shot my first squirrel with the bb gun I got for Christmas when I was ten. It's the tree Stefan and I were shot under trying to save Katherine…_

Damon wished that the person sitting on that bench was the Angel of Death, the Devil himself even Silas, _anyone_ but who he feared it slowly put his hand on the person's shoulder and blinked as they turned around.

"Hello, Damon. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and your brother but I can fix it, I'm so sorry but I love you. Both of you. Your cause in the war, your love for poetry and life…. I'm so sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I took that away from you."

"I'm sorry too, Giuseppe."

There were tears in his father's eyes, Damon embraced him.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to do this a hundred and seventy years ago."

Damon ripped Giuseppe's heart out and watched him crumble to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Stefan cried.

"It's going to take a lot more than an overdue father's day to fool me Silas." Damon used his vampire speed to get to Lexi and rip her heart out as well. Then he ran out into the mist, hoping to somehow escape Silas and his omnipresent Power. He had to find Stefan and Qetsiyah.

_I'm an idiot. I should've gone after Silas, not Lexi. It was a low blow. A very low blow. And a very stupid mistake on my part. Now he knows were one of prejudices stand. He knows I loathe my father with every fiber of my being. He now has one more advantage. As if being my brother's twin wasn't already enough._

Suddenly a hand reached out of the mist, grabbing Damon's leg.

"What the-"

More hands. Grabbing. Pulling. At his hands and legs. Pulling him down into the mist like quick sand. Nails like claws, scratching his skin with a bitter sting, as if they were soaked in vervain, the hands that pulled him down felt like the burning of sunlight even thought they were as black and cold as death itself. 

_What am I going to do? Gotta think, gotta breathe. Just breathe. They're not there. They aren't real. Calm down and breathe. Don't give into panic, Damon. Breathe…._

Damon gasped.

"Where am I?"

Damon was in a field on a sunny day.

"Damon? How are you here? What happened? Is Elena safe? How'd you die?"

Before he could say anymore, Damon pinned the vampire against a tree and had him by the throat.

"Damon…..what are you…stop!"

"Damon! Stop! It's him, it's Stefan!"

"Trying to mess with my head again? I'm warning you, hurt my brother or the one's I care about and I will make your life a living hell. Got it? I've got absolutely nothing to lose by killing you, even if it means losing my life in the process! I _will_ go through with this sacrifice and I _will_ make sure you stay dead for good!"

"Damon….it's me….Stefan….you're in my limbo!"

"He's telling the truth Damon-"

"Shut up Alaric!"

Damon ripped out Stefan's heart and then did the same to Alaric.

_Stefan won't be in any damn 'limbo'. He'll be watching over Elena. I know that for certain._

Damon stepped into his house, now, with more caution, he wasn't quite sure why he felt the urge to be so quiet when he was dead and it was his house but none the less he crept to Elena's room, slowly. It was too quiet. To empty. Damon walked upstairs but before doing so, he poured himself a drink.

"Bourbon," he took a swig, "Never gets old."

In Elena's room, Elena was crying. Caroline was trying her best to comfort her.

"He's gone. Caroline! He's just gone! Bonnie's dead…..Stefan's been butchered and Damon's just gone…..What are we going to do? Maybe-Maybe the same person who killed Stefan killed Damon? What if _he's_ dead too?"

Damon remembered Silas's body tacked against the wall in the basement. He rushed down stairs to see if it was still there. It was. Damon sighed. He had an idea. _I wonder if there's a way to stop people from getting in and out of here without my say so? Hum….I think I'll try something. It's gross, but I can't have anyone getting in or out of this basement except me._

"Elena I'll be right back. Just going to get AB, ok?"

"Ok."

Damon took his jack knife from his pocket knife and slit his wrist. He poured his blood along the line of the basement's doorway and willed his command to work. Then he Caroline to go down into the basement. _That's right, Caroline. You need to see for yourself. You need to see if he really is dead…._

Caroline walked down the stairs of the basement.

_Wait a minute if this works, what if she gets Abigail to remove the spell thingy I put up? What if she accidently brings Silas back? Oh, God, Caroline stop! Bad idea, no, bad, turn around, Elena needs you, it's too painful to see if Stefan's dead….._

But it was too late. She was half way there. In an act of desperation, Damon threw his sherry glass at the basement door.

Caroline screamed.

"What was that? Who's there?"

_Perfect._

_'Turn around little girl. Before I kill you.'_

_'Who are you? How did you get into my head?'_

_'I am….'_

_How should I scare her off? Who should I claim to be?_

_'I am keeper of Master Silas's body. No mortal can go near him while he is….in this state.'_

_But I still don't know if my spell thingy worked!_

_'You can only go to the door of the camber Master is being kept in.'_

_'What did you do with Stefan and Damon?'_

_'Damon Salvatore is the one who killed Master Silas, so I've sent him somewhere he will be executed. You will never find him. As for Stefan Salvatore he is in a watery grave, that was Master Silas's doing. He is safe from others, his link to Master Silas being strong, Master would not divulge Stefan Salvatore's whereabouts, even to me.'_

_'Link?'_

_'When Elena Gilbert turned Katherine Patrova into a human, it broke the spell, rendering the witch's spell null and void. Stefan Salvatore is Master's doppelganger.'_

_'Why are you telling me this?'_

_'I am telling you this because I know there is absolutely no way you can win. Master will prevail and conquer. Damon Salvatore will die many times just as his brother is in the lake before Master decides to kill him, painfully, slowly. We care nothing for you or your petty cause.'_

_Now I'm overdoing it, but that's the point. _

_'Show me.'_

_'Show you what?'_

_'Damon Salvatore.'_

_'Why should I?'_

_'Because I don't believe you.'_

_'Fine.'_

_I'll send her a mental picture of…how I died. Why not?_

Damon sent Caroline a mental picture of what he wanted to see of his death in the bed and breakfast.

_'Why did you send him there?'_

_'He will die over and over again where he is. And he will never be found.'_

_'You bastard.'_

_'Leave. Your presence is a disgust to the Master's body, you should not be allowed to be near it.'_

Caroline tried to go inside the basement room where Silas's body was but to avail.

_Yes! It worked!_

"Oh Caroline Forbes I could kiss you right now!" Damon did, it was a long kiss on the lips that he knew would make Caroline mad as hell if she ever knew who the ghost from the grave was.

"Tyler?"

Damon laughed and clapped his hands. Then he looked back at Silas's body and stopped.

_Ok get a grip you idiot. Hopefully my hints will help, hope she figures it out before Silas knows what I've been up to….Now to find Stefan._

Damon couldn't find Stefan in Mystic Falls. He looked all over town, he looked in New Orleans where Klaus was, he even went to the lake and looked there, but Stefan was nowhere to be found. Damon began to wonder if maybe the second Stefan he killed was Stefan and not just another one Silas's mind games.

_What if that _was_ Stefan and Alaric? How do I find them again? How do I get back to where ever that was?_

Damon sat down on the bench by Alaric's grave and sighed. He felt light headed, detached. _You _are_ detached you idiot! You're dead! Of course you're detached no one can see or hear you! No one knows you exist…..no one even cares…..Oh no…going back now. I can feel the pain my neck where it was snapped…..why do I feel so weak though?_

Suddenly Damon woke up and gasped. He heard his neck pop before standing up in a daze of confusion.

"Good you're awake. Did you find anything?"

"I was attacked by Silas….but I got away, I sent a friend of mine a message, they know something's wrong, they even know how to find us."

"What do you mean they 'may be able to find us'?"

"I mean…the friend of mine thinks….it's complicated I'll explain in just a minute…I couldn't find Stefan which is odd. I had to tell my friend what was going on without tipping off Silas, you see….I'm so hungry is there anything to eat?"

"There should be soon. You're jumping all over the place, slow down."

"I think I mistook Silas for Stefan and I may have killed the wrong person."

"Well _how_ did you do that? He's your brother how can you not know who your brother is?"

"Silas tried to trick me, it didn't work, I killed everybody in sight meaning his illusions, then when I saw Stefan and my friend Alaric later, I killed them in thinking it was Silas again. I thought Stefan would be watching over Elena so I went back to Mystic Falls. He wasn't there which means I killed the real Stefan thinking it was just Stefan messing with my head. So in effect, he did. Kill me again and I'll be more careful and try to find him."

"Why don't we work on an escape plan right now. You can find Stefan later. You've been dead for hours." Monet said.

"Witch or no witch, do not tell me what to do. That will be easy, have you saved the blood bags over the years?"

"What are you talk-"

"Just answer me, have you saved them?"

"We burry them."

"Dig them up. I have a plan. We'll make a rope. Use only the new ones and we'll make something to get us out of here, but first, snap my neck again. I've still got work to do."

"After you help us….and get some blood in your system. You're weak, I'm sure you haven't eaten in days."

"Fine. When does food come?"

"Soon….well there's really no way to tell."

After they dug up all the usable blood bags they waited and soon enough food came down.

"She can't watch us, right?"

"What do you mean 'watch us'?"

"I mean she can't see us, she's not a witch or some new form of vampire?"

"No."

"Ok. Snap my neck."

"You sure you wouldn't rather-"

"Nope." _Snap._

_This is a nightmare waiting to happen. How on earth-excuse me how in limbo am I supposed to find Stefan? I guess I'll just have to think of limbo then…or I could try something different, maybe establish a psychic link or something to Stefan…or maybe Bonnie if I'm lucky._

_Think of….eating peaches on a hot day in 1864…._

_Think of the hug you and Bonnie shared in the woods…_

_Stefan? Little Brother? You out there? Sorry I ripped your heart out!_

_Bonnie? Little Witch are you ok? Are you even _in_ this limbo?_

_Alaric, if you are there stop making me send thoughts like smoke signals so we can talk, I jumped to conclusions when I killed you….again….._

Silence. Damon looked around. No one was in sight but he still felt like someone was watching him. _This is pointless. There's no way to defeat him. I can't get in touch with Stefan or Bonnie or anyone for that matter! The only way I'm going to be able to talk to Stefan about any of this is if I get out and rescue him from the safe. So. First things first, get everyone out of the hell hole, kill the land lady, rescue Stefan and hope he'll let me go through with….all this. _

_I wonder if ghosts can openly seek out someone? Maybe I can get ahold of 'Alice Clearcut', see if she'll help with anything. But how do I do that? I've heard ghosts can appear in dreams but….how do they appear in dreams? How do they make contact with someone? Just talking to Caroline took a lot of Power, I could try Jeremy again but I don't want him mixed up in this. Elena can't lose him again._

"Alice? Alice! Can you hear me?"

"Damon? What happened to you? You're….dead."

"I know. Listen, I need you to help me with a spell. See, my brother Stefan, has a doppelganger and that doppelganger is Silas. The only way to kill Silas without killing Stefan is to have another relative of one of the doppelgangers die in a sacrifice. If I die in this sacrifice I can put Silas's soul into my body, and then Silas will be killed for good. But I need a witch that can do the sacrifice while being possessed by a ghost. The ghost being Bonnie Bennet, she's the only one who can do the spell. I know this is asking a lot of you but for old time's sake….."

"Of course I will. How did you get mixed up in Silas, I thought I he was just a myth."

"It's a long story. I've got hurry I'm coming back any minute now. See, I'm not in Mystic Falls, I went to a little bed and breakfast outside of town and this little old landlady is actually a serial killer and she's got a place where she keeps her vampire guests and that's where I am."

"Where is that? I can come and get you."

"That's just it….I don't know."

When Damon came back to life the rope made out of blood bags was ready, all they needed was him. Damon couldn't find Stefan, he couldn't guarantee that his plan would work at all. The three vampires who had not seen light in decades looked at each other in anticipation and bliss. Damon was only glad he had their words' to help him after they were free.

"I did it."

"How? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I was. Bonnie was brought back too and Silas is gone for good thanks to the witch Qetsiyah. She accepted the landlady as sacrifice for the people she killed, that's why I am alive... Is Stefan alive yet?" _To think my life and being able to live it on earth was worth...her. _

"Not yet….Should we tell him or do you want to?"

"You can. I'm sure he had a party with Lexi and Ric." Damon chuckled to himself.

"Who?"

"No one. Call me when he's either on his way back to town or when he's just….leaving. Ok?"

"Ok."

Damon couldn't wait to see the look on Elena's face when she found out he was ok, in fact he couldn't believe the look on his own: he looked tired, almost depressed and yet….the smile on his face could never have been more genuine.

"Hey, Alice. Thanks for everything."

"Of course. I love you, I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Yes…."

"I was meaning to ask, how did you find us? In that little town, how did you know we were there?"

"I didn't really. It was just a feeling."

"I see."

"What happened to the old lady? Did you kill her?"

"Yes but not for the reason you think. She lost her son in car accident, she justified the killing because the victims reminded her of her son, and she wanted to preserve her victims forever. Hence the taxidermy." _She doesn't need to know why I'm alive. No one needs to know. _

"Sounds like something Poe would've fawned over, don't you think?"

"Yes….I remember him, don't you? One of the best writers in America."

"His work never got old."

"No it didn't. If only he'd been born a little later! Why you and I could've met him, couldn't we?" Damon mused.

"Yes, I suppose we _could have_…."

"I'm glad you and Elena are together…she brings out the best in you. But-but we had our good times didn't we?" Alice's smile faded slightly.

"Yes we did, you and I. And I'll never forget them. You have all of eternity to look forward to, don't lose that spark because of me."

"I won't. But if you ever need your 'wife' again, all you have to do ask. And…if you ever want _me_ again, you know where to find me."

"I'll never forget you Margaret for as long as I live." Damon cupped her head in his hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and went home.

_So everything is peachy now? Monet, Jim, and Tom have a fresh start together in Los Angles, Margaret's on the road with Stefan, at least until he drops her off back in Georgia, Bonnie's alive, Klaus is settled in new Orleans as far as I know, Matt and Rebecca are somewhere in England, Silas is gone for good….and I have Elena. What more could anyone want? I've got everything I ever wanted so why do I feel so….restless? After everything that's happened I should feel happy that things are getting back to normal-whatever normal is in Mystic Falls-so why aren't I? Perhaps it's the forest? It must be. It was so…..alluring. I'll go back there sometime. On my own of course, no one will understand my reasons for wanting to go back there. I need…adventure, excitement, I can't just stay put in Mystic Falls! Yes, it was fine that you didn't tell anyone about the town, no one needs to know except Margaret-who won't tell a soul- and the people who were with me in it. Yes, one day, I _will_ go back there…_


End file.
